A gift For A Hothead And A Gift For A Candy Lover
by SempiternalFanGurl
Summary: Kuroko and Himuro just want to buy presents for the people they love for Valentine's Day, however luck was not on their side when they realised they had to help Kise and Takao with their love problems as well. Mostly Kagakuro, Murahimu but some Aokise and Midotaka.
1. Chapter 1

Summary - Kuroko and Himuro just want to buy presents for the people they love for Valentine's Day, it was not their fault they had bumped into problems along the way. Kagakuro, Muramuro. Very slight Aokise and Midotaka.

 **Chapter 1**

Kuroko sighed for the millionth time on the pleasant Monday morning as he saw many girls whisper to themselves, no doubt planning on buying presents for the people they like. Some may even buy something for Kagami. At that thought, Kuroko frowned and scrunched his face up slightly, annoyed that he was just a shadow and a light like Kagami would never notice him the way he wants him to.

"What's gotten you so worked up." Kuroko snapped out of his trance to see Kagami standing beside his desk, concern slightly gracing his face.

"Oh it's nothing Kagami-kun." He replied easily, not wanting to say anything to the taller male. Kagami must have either noticed he didn't want to say anything or simply didn't realise his problem as he turned around.

"We have early practice today so I thought I'd come and get you in case you didn't know and Riko or Hyuga get angry." He stated before looking up and getting ready to leave. "And Kuroko." The smaller boy looked up at Kagami who was facing away from him.

"Hai?"

"Don't frown like that, your face looks better smiling." Kuroko swore he blushed bright red, rivalling Kagami's or even Akashi's hair when he said that. He smiled, still feeling the blush and making his way out of the class and to practice where he smiled a small smile all day.

* * *

Himuro glanced his eyes over to the purple haired boy sitting next to him with his hand holding a bar of chocolate which was already half eaten and sighed quietly to himself. He had yet to give him the food that Alex had recently gotten him from America, he was hoping it would last, but Murasakibara would never let food last if he was in contact with it.

The purple haired boy must of felt the stare he was getting as he looked over to the black haired boy and frowned.

"Does Murochin want some?" He asked. Himuro continued to stare, knowing the boy would never give him some of his prized candy or food. "Well too bad." He added and continued to eat the chocolate.

He wasn't even going to ask anyway. Instead Himuro looked away and pretended he was thinking about his work, however his mind went back to how cute and oblivious Murasakibara was. The taller boy would never return his feelings in a million years and he probably wouldn't understand the way that Himuro liked him. He would probably say that he liked him too and walk off with his unofficial significant other, another bar of candy. Himuro almost hit his head on the table to stop is thoughts and get on with his work, instead he sighed and looked at his phone on the edge of desk. He faintly wondered if Kuroko was having the same problem with kagami and felt sorry for the short shadow.

"Hmm, Murochin doesn't look like he's doing any work, why is that?" Himuro felt like laughing if it wasn't Murasakibara asking him and was someone else.

Maybe he will talk to Kuroko.

* * *

Kuroko kept a small smile on all day after he saw Kagami in his class, right from the moment he left to the whole time in basketball practice which even when Riko had hit all of them for not practicing hard enough to when Kagami asked if he wanted to go to Maji Burger with him and get a burger (well for Kagami it was more like ten but all Kuroko wanted was a vanilla shake).

He felt Kagami's eyes on him and he looked up to his left and saw the eyes flutter away just as quickly. His smile widened and he wanted to laugh at the curious redhead. His ability to read people was especially helpful when to came Kagami, however most of time people could tell what he was thinking of anyway.

"What's gotten you so happy today?" He asked and Kuroko wanted to laugh even more.

"Oh nothing Kagami-kun." He addressed in a quiet voice.

"Make up your mind, your either smiling or frowning." He responded with a scoff. Kuroko looked up at Kagami.

"Would you rather I was frowning then Kagami-kun." Kuroko questioned with a deadpan expression. Kagami looked at him and smiled.

"No. I'd rather it if you were smiling." And with that Kuroko swore he felt his face heat up for the second time that day.

* * *

"Himuro should get me more sweets." Murasakibara mused on the way home from school and Himuro had to wonder how he can eat that many sweets and not get sick.

"I'll bring some more in tomorrow, if you do your work." He shot back with a small smile, however facing away from the taller male so he couldn't see.

"If you don't give them to me, I'll crush you." He heard Atsushi mutter, his voice holding no malice though. Since Himuro and just said that, he will now do all of his work tomorrow, hoping to get extra sweets from him. He also knew that Valentine's Day was approaching and he just knew that the purple haired giant would get a ton of sweets that he would just eat and bin all of the confessions without a thought on who sent them. It was childish really, simply focusing on the material objects but Himuro found it oddly endearing, and unfortunately he wasn't a sweet that would attract Atsushi's attention.

As they stopped at the corner of the road where they parted ways, Himuro noticed that Murasakibara was staring intently at him and the black haired boy had to refrain from blushing and looking like an idiot.

"Murochin should get more sleep at night. He didn't seem very focused today and he doesn't look very focused right now." He almost patronised the smaller boy with an uninterested expression and walked off and Himuro sighed again at the retreating figure and heard his phone vibrate in his pocket. Glancing at it he saw the caller ID was Kuroko.

"Hello Kuroko," he hummed, watching Murasakibara walk away and when he was out of sight, he turned and started walking home.

"You like Murasakibara-kun right?"

…

"Yes."

…

"I have a plan."


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko wandered the many streets, seeing the lights brighten the way and still feeling a slight chill in the air from winter time. He was supposed to meet Himuro at 4pm and they would get something for Kagami and Murasakibara, however if that actually happened it would be a miracle. The blue haired boy had no idea what to buy Kagami. He imagined that Himuro would give him some ideas and in turn, he can give some ideas on what to buy for Murasakibara. Kuroko looked at his phone, 3.47pm, he should actually go and meet Himuro now.

Walking to the basketball court, Kuroko came across

"Hello Kuroko, how have you been lately?" Himuro asked with a smile. Kuroko smiled back at the black haired boy, feeling good that they became closer after the Winter Cup.

"I'm good Himuro-kun, how much money did you bring?"

"1500 yen. I don't want to buy just chocolate for Murasakibara, he has enough and it needs to be a good present. I'm sure you feel the same." Kuroko nodded and both boys started walking.

"We might see Takao-kun and Kise-kun, I heard they want presents for Midorima-kun and Aomine-kun."

"I wonder what crap Aomine would get for Kise, if he even bothers to get anything that is." Kuroko laughed, last year Aomine had completely forgotten and wondered why Kise was so angry about it.

"Aomine forgot last year, I'm guessing Murasakibara-kun told you."

"Yeah. They've been dating for a long time now right." Himuro mused and Kuroko had to agree, out of the Generation Of Miracles, they always seemed like the straightest of the bunch and the ones who would date just because they could.

"It was after Haizaki-kun beat Kise-kun at a one-on-one and stole his girlfriend. Though he didn't really like her obviously." A silence fell over the two boys, both wondering on what to get Kagami and Murasakibara.

"Kurokocchi, Himurocchi!" The pair turned to see Kise who ran up to them and put his arms around the two boys, Takao following behind with a smirk on his face.

"Hello Kise-kun, Takao-kun." Kuroko replied to the other two boys.

"Are you two getting presents for Kagami and Murasakibara?" Takao asked, though it was not really a question because he knew the answer. Himuro nodded and his smirk widened.

"Let's all get something together then." All three agreed and started to walk down the street.

"Kise-kun, what are you getting for Aomine, do you think he'll get you something this year or forget again?" Kuroko asked to the boy next to him.

"Ahh Kurokocchi that's so mean, anyway Aomine made it up to me on White Day." Kise exclaimed. "But to help you, I think you should buy something basketball related for Kagamicchi, that is the only thing he can think about after all."

"Isn't that the same for Aomine though?" Himuro asked, "he only cares for basketball."

"And me, he cares about me more than basketball, you're just jealous because Murasakibaracchi loves candy more than you." The blonde retorted, "if Aominecchi had to pick basketball or me, he'd pick me."

Takao's eyes widened in slight amusement, before seeing Aomine and Kagami making their way towards them in the distance. "You can see if he picks you over playing basketball with Kagami." He gestured to the approaching figures of Kagami and Aomine.

"Hey Aominecchi, Kagamicchi!" Kise exclaimed as they got with earshot. The blue haired boy turned first and smirked, walking up the blonde haired model.

"What are you four doing all together?" He asked, gripping Kise's hand. Kagami had now waked over and looked at all four, mainly Kuroko and Himuro since he knew them more.

"We all saw each other and Kise-kun wanted to talk to Aomine-kun about something." Kuroko replied with a glint in his eye. Kise saw this and immediately cursed Kuroko in his head, the smaller boy simply continued to look indifferent, but the blonde could tell he was smiling on the inside.

"Oh yeah, and what was that?"

Kise stayed silent for a while, feeling everybody's eyes upon him. "I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out for a while?" Aomine's face softened slightly.

"Sorry Ryouta, me and Bakagami are gonna have a one-on-one, maybe next time" and with that he walked off, Kagami trailing behind yelling something about being called Bakagami. They all started after them, Kise with an expression mixed between hurt and betrayal.

"So I guess he likes basketball more?"

* * *

"Why did you do that for?" Kagami asked, slightly glaring at Aomine who scoffed.

"Because you're a baka that's why."

"No, I mean when you were talking to Kise, I'm not an expert or anything, but I'm sure he's a bit upset now." Kagami replied to Aomine who remained passive.

"He's with the other three, he'll be fine." Aomine assured, "and continue playing, I'm not finished beating you yet."

Kagami bounced the basketball and made an attempt to get past Aomine. However the dark blue haired boy stole the ball and ran to the other side of the court, successfully ducking it into the hoop. Kagami simply stood watching him, how can he act like that to his boyfriend? If he was dating Kuroko he would spend so much time with him, sometimes Aomine acts like he doesn't want to be in the relationship.

"How long have you been dating Kise?"

"About just over a year." He replied back, scratching his hair as if he was trying to recall when they got together. Kagami sighed.

"You know he won't always be there when you want him right?" Kagami must have struck a chord because Aomine looked at him with a shocked expression. "Kise will eventually see that someone else could treat him better." Aomine scowled.

"Yeah like Tetsu?" Kagami's eyes narrowed at Aomine's cryptic response.

"I'm being serious. He won't always be looking at you like he does if you keep acting the way you do." It became silent for a few moments.

"Do you not think I love spending time with him?" Now it was Kagami's turn to be shocked, "I'm not just dating him just because you know. I love him, even if he can be annoying at times and steal my food, take all the space on my bed so I fall on the floor, I adore it when he calls me at 2 o'clock in the morning just because he can't fall asleep, even if I am awoken by my phone. I just… find it hard to show him how much I love him sometimes." Kagami's eyes softened at his rivals words.

"Well start simple, have you told him that yet?" Aomine shook his head. "Well then you should, and at least get him something for Valentine's Day and don't forget like last year."

"How did you know about last year?!"Aomine shouted.

"Kuroko said, I'm amazed at how Kise is still with you." Aomine thought about Kise for a second, he imagined the blonde staring at him and smiling and Aomine realised, that that was all he needed in life. He looked up and smiled.

"Thanks Bakagami, for an idiot you give good advice." He turned and waved, walking away from the redhead.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

* * *

Kuroko groaned as he sat on his bed, it was 9:38pm and he didn't anything for Kagami, Himuro had found something for Murasakibara and Takao had a somewhat positive day. Only he and Kise were left feeling like they had started the day better than when they ended it. Kuroko empathised with Kise, he really did. He could see that Aomine had a weird and strange way of showing his love to Kise sometimes, not because he didn't understand, he just hadn't been in a relationship he truly loved, the taller boy had told him that back in Teiko.

The blue haired boy fell backwards and let out a sigh, looking up towards to the ceiling. All he had to do was buy something for Kagami, and he couldn't even do that. Kuroko felt his phone vibrate next to him and with great effort, he picked it up and saw Kise as the caller ID.

 **"Hello Kise-kun."**

 **"Kuroko, can you text Aominecchi tomorrow to meet me at the basketball courts after practice?"**

 **"Yeah, why can't you do it yourself though?"**

 **"I got kinda angry at him and got jealous that he spent more time with Kagamicchi today." Kuroko sighed.**

 **"Alright I'll tell him. But you do know that he loves you right, he just doesn't know how to show it sometimes "**

 **"Yeah yeah I know but sometimes I can't help it. What are you doing for Kagamicchi?" Kuroko sighed again.**

 **"I don't know."**

 **"You know, you should just go simple, I'm sure that the would appreciate that more than going extravagant. You're his shadow anyway, just be by his side or whatever cheesy line you want to say, the outcome will be positive and we don't even need Akashicchi to know that. You got a card though right?"**

 **"Yeah… thanks Kise-kun, I know what to do now."**

 **"Okay! Goodnight Kurokocchi."** Kuroko hung up and laid back again, closing his eyes and promising himself to wake up earlier than usual.


	3. Chapter 3

Preparing himself for the day ahead, Kuroko woke up early, he walked to school early and even got to class early. He wouldn't say it to anyone but he even listened to Oha-Asa for Aquarius. Let's just say they were not lucky today, however Leo were not either so maybe that would balance it out. Kuroko could only hope as others made their way into class and Kagami sat down in the chair just a few seconds before the bell rung, signalling everybody else as late.

"Where were you Kagami-kun? You normally get here earlier." Kuroko questioned the taller boy.

"Yeah, I saw Riko, she said practice will be later today for some reason. I think she said that the volleyball team scheduled an earlier practice instead." Kuroko looked at Kagami suspiciously, he knew he wasn't telling the whole story but the shorter male let it go. Looking at the red haired male, he wondered if girls had given him anything this year so far, the basketball team is more noticed now and they all had fans of their own, especially Kagami; since he was the ace of the team. It was early in the day, but a lot of girls don't know when to quit sometimes.

"Wanna go to Maji Burger before practice then today?" Kagami asked in a low voice, trying not to disturb the teacher and looking at the blue haired boy. Kuroko smiled slightly and silently nodded in response, seeing a smile on Kagami's face in return, Kuroko turned back to his work and Kagami laid his head on his table, not doubt going to sleep. Kuroko lightly sighed at the sight in the corner of his eye, some things never change.

* * *

Himuro looked up at the purple haired brute next to him who was currently eating the food that he had gotten from various girls from school, it was currently lunch and he had gotten a record of 10 boxes of chocolates from various individuals. Himuro had gotten his own share, but had handed them to Murasakibara, knowing that he would eat them and Himuro could pretend he was accepting them because he liked him.

A vibration from his phone brought Himuro out of his thoughts, looking at it he saw Takao's name show up.

 **Are you busy straight after school?**

Himuro inwardly groaned, he was going to ask if Murasakibara was busy and hopefully ask to go see that movie he really wanted to see in the cinema. However the black haired boy decided against it.

 **No not really, why?**

 **I was going to get something for Shin-chan yesterday but the shop I went to didn't have it. They said that if I came back today they would have it in stock.**

 **Sure, I'll go with you, but then you're giving it to Midorima straight after.**

 **Yeah and then you can find Murasakibara and ask him to go to the cinema with you. I know you want to go.**

Himuro rolled his eyes but nevertheless he put his phone away in his pocket and stood up, realising the bell was about to go for the next class.

"Atsushi it's time for maths." He said to the taller male who looked at him with disinterested eyes.

"Fine." Murasakibara stood up and soundlessly walked to class and Himuro had to wonder why it was so easy to get him to get up and go to maths.

* * *

Kagami and Kuroko made their way out of school, knowing that they had to go back in two hours time, they didn't want to go home and instead settled for just walking around and maybe going to Maji Burger for their usual order.

"Tetsu!" Kuroko heard then felt an arm draped across his shoulders. He saw Kagami's face of slight annoyance in the corner of his peripheral vision.

"Hello Aomine-kun, is there any reason you decided to come over?" Kuroko asked, slightly annoyed too but hiding it well.

"Yeah," Aomine started and got off of Kuroko "I don't know what to get for Kise, can you help?"

"I thought I told you yesterday to get something nice for him?" Kagami exclaimed.

"I tried but I couldn't find anything that he would like. And Tetsu knows him better than anyone." Aomine replied, "so please can you help me?"

Kuroko looked at aomine in mild shock, he never added 'please' or 'thank you' to anything he said and yet he would for Kise. The blue haired male could understand though, he really loved Kise and even though most people wouldn't understand, he could see perfectly how they were the right people for each other.

"Fine, but you're buying me a milkshake," he said and watched Aomine carefully.

"Fine fine, let's go then." He walked off, leaving Kagami and Kuroko behind. Both boys looked at each other with a smile, though Kuroko felt that Kagami's was slightly forced. He wondered why that was.

As the three wandered around, they had less of an idea of what to get Kise and all their ideas vanishing. As Kuroko was about to give up, he saw a florist and motioned towards it.

"Kise wouldn't tell anyone else this, but he really likes flowers, especially sunflowers." Aomine smiled and took off into the shop. Soon coming back with a bunch of sunflowers.

"Thanks, now I need to get a train to Kanagawa."

"Aren't you supposed to have practice though?" Kuroko asked with a small smile.

"Eh seeing Kise is better than practice," he said and stalked off in the direction of the train station. Kuroko and Kagami shared a look and laughed. Aomine was a lovesick fool when it came to the blonde model. Kagami stopped laughing when he saw familiar black hair.

"Isn't that Tatsuya." And without waiting for a reply, the redhead took off and Kuroko watched him run up to his brother, following him but simply walking.

"Hello Himuro-kun, what bring you here?" He asked. Himuro glanced over at the basketball court across the street and motioned towards it. Kuroko saw Takao and smiled while Kagami looked oblivious to the whole thing.

Meanwhile Takao glanced at Himuro who was now standing on the opposite side of the street with Kagami and Kuroko, wearing a smile on his face. He wished he could wipe the smile off his face since he was annoying him so much. Tako took a steady breath, all he had to do was give Shin-chan his present and he could leave. The present was Midorima's lucky item for the month, he knew that the green haired boy most likely had one already, but the teddy bear he had bought was almost the size of him. He wondered if it was taller than Akashi and giggled to himself at the Rakuzan captain being smaller than a stuffed bear.

"Takao." The black haired boy stopped giggling and stared at the mildly irritated green haired boy in front of him. The taller boy looked down at Takao and the shorter boy had to remind himself of why he persuaded Midorima to come here and why he was here in the first place.

"Shin-chan, I got you something." Hr placed the stuffed teddy in front of him so it was sitting between them.

"Why did you get me a teddy?" He asked.

"Because it is your lucky item for the month, it also has mine too, look." He gestured to one of the bears arms where it had a red ribbon tied around it. Midorima sighed.

"But I already have this month's lucky item." Takao frowned.

"You're so mean Shin-chan," he replied.

"If I'm so mean, you obviously don't want to watch this together." Midorima held up a movie which was Takao's favourite. Midorima walked away, taking the bear with him and Takao smiled.

"Wait for me Shin-chan, does this mean you'll be my Valentine?" The green haired boy looked back at Takao and smiled a small smile that was reserved for the black haired boy.

"Of course it does idiot." He said and when Takao fought up to him, he kissed him on the lips.

* * *

Kise had been grouchy all day, his teammates could tell. And Kise would never get annoyed and show that easily but he could tell from the looks he was receiving that he was not playing at his best and he was not focusing properly and Kasamatsu had already hit him twice on the head.

"Hey senpai," Kise watched Kasamatsu turn to face him, "I don't feel focused today, can I go get a drink?" He requested, hoping that a cold drink from the vending machine will make focused. He watched his captain cough.

"Fine, get a drink and come back, but I want you to focus on what you're doing by this time you come back." Kise nodded and wordlessly walked out of the hall and toward the lockers, ready to get changed.

Why was he feeling so unfocused, he could for the life of him understand why he felt the way he did. Oh right, Aomine had completely ignored him when Kuroko had text him to meet him after practice, Kise text him the same thing as well and his message had been read, but he never go a reply. Aomine could at least reply to him.

"Baka." Kise mumbled incoherently, now staring at the vending machine in annoyance, Aomine made him feel so many emotions all at once and sometimes the blonde couldn't handle it. He settled for pushing a random button, getting Aomine's favourite drink and mentally cursing for it.

"Who's a baka?" Kise looked up and saw the man that has been plaguing his his thought all day right in front of him. Kise cursed, was he so out of it he couldn't even hear someone waking up to him?

It was just then that Kise took note of what Aomine had in his hand. He was holding a bouquet of sunflowers and a card. Kise let out a gasp and flew into Aomine, hugging him and trying not to crush the flowers. He heard the taller male laugh and bring his free arm around the blonde's waist.

"You didn't answer my question." Kise rolled his eyes and looked up.

"You are, stupid," he replied and dug his head into Aomine's chest. Aomine laughed again.

"Wanna go out, I heard of this nice restaurant that opened up recently?" He asked and Kise smiled back at him.

"I still have practice though."

"Just skip then, c'mon let's go." Aomine let go of Kise and walked away.

"Wait, let me just grab my bag." Kise ran back to the lockers and in record time, put all of his belongings back into his bag and left a small note on the bench closest to the door.

 _Sorry for missing the rest of practice, I'll be back tomorrow and give 110%._

 _~Kise xx_

* * *

 **Happy new year to everyone reading this!**


End file.
